The present invention provides an impact structure for the absorption of impact forces to the body. The impact structure is worn about a joint and/or muscle group of the body to protect that particular area from forceful blows in such common activities as football, basketball, construction work, etc.
Since man""s earliest emergence on the earth, he has searched for protective covering. As man sought to survive in harsh climates and conditions, he made thick skins for himself to brave the elements. When man became more sophisticated and sought to war against his fellow man, he took to battle with him spear and shield, sword and armor. From his beginning, man has known that his skin is not filly impermeable and must be protected.
When man developed games which simulated war and battle, he likewise saw a need to defend his body against puncture and breaking. Also, as man, though injured, has continued to participate in physically challenging activities, a need to protect an injured body part has arisen as man continued in his activity.
One example of such a protective device is the Forearm Shield Pad disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,861, issued on Nov. 24, 1987. The device comprises a rigid, elongated plate surrounded by a sheath having shock-dampening material. Straps extend about the device to secure it to a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,858 entitled Attenuating Pad issued on Aug. 29, 1995 discloses a gel-encapsulated, load-supporting pad with an outer sheath provided with extended flanges for attachment to a wearer. The attenuating device further discloses an elastomeric foam casing positioned between the outer sheath and the encapsulated shock-absorbing member.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,272 entitled Protective Device For Use By Football Athletes issued on Dec. 9, 1975 describes a device for protecting against injuries to the hand, wrist, and arm of an athlete during athletic contests. The device comprises a resilient material having a tough outer coating generally shaped to cover and protect parts of the hand, wrist, arm and elbow.
Although these embodiments have worked adequately for their uses, they have been limited in their scope and application.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention herein to provide an embodiment that is flexible and resilient.
It is a further object herein to provide an embodiment that anatomically fits about the joint and/or muscle group of a wearer.
It is a further object herein to provide protection to an injured part of the body.
It is another object herein to provide an embodiment that will receive and absorb a substantial amount of impact forces striking the embodiment.
These and other objectives will be shown more fully in the specification.
Accordingly, the invention provides a flexible and resilient impact structure for the absorption of impact forces directed toward a wearer and positioned onto a wearer""s body. The impact structure generally comprises a sheath having two ends, an opening positioned at each end, a perimeter positioned about each end and at least one impact zone positioned on the impact structure. Preferably, there is a plurality, i.e., more than one, impact structure positioned to face outwardly from the surface of the sheath. The impact structure is flexible and resilient because it fits anatomically to a wearer""s joint and/or muscle group with little or substantially no gapping. Further, such resilience means that the impact structure will bend and stretch within the range of motion and according to the movement of a joint and/or muscle group.
The impact zones may be positioned externally onto the sheath. But also, they may be positioned either beneath or within the sheath itself so as not to be readily discernible. In one embodiment herein, the plurality of impact zones comprise separate, unattached elements from one-another. More specifically, the impact zones are not attached or joined to each other in a network. However, in another embodiment, the plurality of impact zones may be at least partially interconnected. And further still, the impact zones may form an interconnected network.
In one embodiment herein, the impact zones, as wholly separate elements, may be attached to the sheath. In another embodiment, the impact zones are integrated into the sheath of the impact structure, i.e., made part and parcel of the sheath. Where the impact zones and the sheath form two separate types of elements, they may be attached, in one embodiment, the impact zone and the sheath are attached to one-another about lines of joinder, generally, but not always, being about their mutual perimeters.
A protective cover may be positioned about the sheath of the impact structure or the sheath may serve as the protective cover of the entire impact structure. Where the protective cover is a separate element, it will be formed to the geometry of the impact structure. More specifically, the protective cover will have two ends, an opening positioned about each end, and a perimeter positioned about each end. The protective cover will serve as the top or upper layer of the impact structure or that layer that faces most outwardly away from the skin of a wearer.
Where the protective cover is at least partially a separate element from the rest of the impact structure, it may be at least partially attached to the sheath. Preferably, the protective cover comprises at least one opening on the surface thereof to allow the impact zone to protrude therethrough from the surface of the sheath. The protective sheath is made from one or more of the materials from the group consisting of leather, nonwovens, cotton, polyester, polyethylene, polypropylene, foam, sponges, rayon, or any combination of the foregoing.
The impact zones preferably comprise at least one material from the group consisting of inert gases, air, water, sand, foam, sponges, liquids, semi-solids, solids or combinations of the foregoing.
Alternatively, the impact structure may deliver heat to a wearer. This impact structure preferably comprises activatable heating zones. In one embodiment of the foregoing, the activatable heating zones face inwardly toward the skin of a wearer. The activatable heating zones are preferably activated upon impact to one or more of the impact zones. The activatable heating zones may be separate from the impact zones. Alternatively, the activatable heating zones may be integrated elements with the impact zones, i.e., the impact zones and the activatable heating zones may be one and the same serving at least one function.